


狼犬

by J_R



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 11:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_R/pseuds/J_R
Summary: 【八奎】斑类AU（设定源于动漫狂野情人），伪现背，比较粗犷，非儿童文学自行避雷。内有微量hozi,汉知*用到的设定简介：*斑类：这个世界约70%的被称作“猿人”的从猴子进化，也就是普通的人类，其他的约30%被称为“斑类”，是由猴子以外的动物进化的人类。有特殊的能力，因为繁殖力弱所以较猿人开放，同性可婚生子。*分为：犬神人，猫又，熊，蛇目，蛟，人鱼六类。*魂现：外观显现出原本动物体征。*犬神人：拥有犬科动物特性的斑类。重种：狼，轻种：马尔济斯。*斑类界是典型的金字塔社会阶级，重种>中间种>轻种。*隔代遗传（先祖回神）：原本是猿人但祖先中有斑类的人，因为某种契机而让斑类的能力觉醒。存在非常稀少，被称为是超级特奖。因为兼具斑类的能力和猿人的繁殖力，对繁殖力低的斑类极具魅力。





	狼犬

金珉奎是斑类，而且不过是个轻种犬神人，这是他一直小心翼翼瞒着的事实。其实也不用小心翼翼，本来斑类就少之又少，普通猿人又看不到他的魂现，斑类又总是心照不宣的。他勤于锻炼，控制力极好，就算是个轻种他也能很好的控制自己的魂现。

同宿舍的这只猫最近因为编曲愁得炸毛，另一只猫匆匆赶来，小狗只能抱着枕头灰溜溜地跑上八楼找他最好的亲故，只是普通猿人的徐明浩撒泼。

但是不太对，金珉奎还没走到徐明浩的房间门口就觉得气味不太对，怎么会有同类的气息，甚至带了压迫感，一开房门在馥郁的花香下暗暗流动的费洛蒙隐隐的诱人。是崔韩率那只小狼狗在徐明浩房间吗？

可是没有，徐明浩眯着眼睛安静歪在沙发上看书，细碎的刘海一直不爱剪，狭长的眼掩在阴翳下，听到了动静才懒懒一抬眸。这一走近金珉奎觉出不对来，这人怎么身上有这么浓烈的费洛蒙气息。

“怎么了，都这么晚了。”徐明浩抬眼瞧他，姿态有些惫懒，带了刃的眼神，像窝在领地小憩的狼崽。

“我被hoshi赶出来了。”金珉奎撅着嘴一屁股摊在徐明浩的单人床上，手脚伸展开始撒欢。

徐明浩撇撇嘴，盯了一会乱扑腾的金珉奎，一脚踹上床沿“别乱折腾，这么大个你还在这小床上乱扑腾，你想我俩今天晚上都没地方睡是不是。”

“呀我都这么惨了你还说我”金珉奎偶尔性子上来就爱闹腾，徐明浩轻飘飘一说也不管用，自顾自在床上蹬得欢腾，徐明浩书没看两行听见隔壁哥哥敲了敲墙壁赶紧扣了书就扒上床收拾金珉奎。“金珉奎你这个小兔崽子想干嘛呀。”

金珉奎正扑腾呢，就觉得自己被一个精瘦的躯体结结实实压住了，徐明浩双腿一夹就要去捉身下那人扑腾的胳膊，金珉奎铁哪是白举的，掰开徐明浩就要翻身农奴把歌唱。徐明浩眼疾手快人刚坐起身就翻到一边顺势就抓了那人手反扣上床。金珉奎脸结结实实砸进被子里，正要再闹，门被打开了也未听见，哼哼唧唧正骂着呢，尹净汉冷冷清清一句话吓得两人都僵住了。

“哟，你俩闹啥呢，徐明浩刚返祖还不能好好收敛金珉奎你别闹他。”尹净汉私下对着弟弟们闹腾的时候就带了些哥哥的严厉，两个幼稚鬼乖乖坐好准备挨骂。

金珉奎方才闹得正欢热血有些上头，还未听太清楚尹净汉在说什么，一脸迷茫地看着自家哥哥。尹净汉是少之又少的人鱼品种，最高贵的重种，不谈猿人们讲究的年龄辈分，按斑类的等级也是至高的存在，自己只能乖乖低头挨训。身边的徐明浩倒是似乎不受哥哥的压迫，大概徐明浩是个普通人，又是最晚来的，惯受尹净汉宠。可接下来徐明浩一句话却炸在了他耳膜上。

“诶呀哥你放心吧，不就是隔代遗传嘛，我都适应好些天了。”徐明浩的奶音带着撒娇的意味，赤了脚下地去讨好卖乖，却在距离哥哥半米远的时候乖乖停下脚步。洪知秀笑眯眯地站在尹净汉身后，身上掩不掉的人鱼和小豹子交杂的气味。“JOSHUA哥”

“我看有小猫小狗的还不知道呢，一个劲往你跟前撒欢，回头被吃了都不知道。”洪知秀倚在门框上歪着头看屋内两人，金珉奎面上沉沉的，纠结得像被人揉捏得不成样子的史莱姆，看来两个崽子还没开诚布公呢。

“净汉呐，走了，你俩少给我大半夜折腾，我们还要睡觉呐。”洪知秀推推还要再训上两句的尹净汉，顺手给两人带上了房门。

徐明浩踩着尹净汉出去的脚跟将门锁好，转过身来瞧床上发愣的那人，脑袋歪着，皱着眉不知道在想些什么。“怎么了。”

金珉奎的大脑已经有些转不动了，他像掉进迷宫里到处碰壁不知通路，好不容易抓住一个结点，他喘了口气，空气中的费洛蒙气息好闻得要命，比同宿舍那只猫勾人多了，“你，先祖回神了？”

“对。”徐明浩乖乖点头，又爬回床上盘着腿与一脸纠结的人相对而坐。“就，前阵子，被hoshi哥拉着练hit太久了，就...”

“就返祖了？”金珉奎一脸不可置信，还有这潜能这好事，累瘫一回就能返祖了。“那你...”

到嘴的问句又被憋回去，金珉奎犹豫半响，到底没问出口，徐明浩伸手去抓那人无措的手，“珉奎，别怪我，真的别怪我。我不是故意不告诉你的，我只是还没想好怎么说。”

到嘴的抱怨咽回肚子，只发出一声呜咽，听着怪像小狗的，不过，也确实是吧，徐明浩眯眯眼睛，挪近浑身散发着怨气的人身边，伸手去撸那人松软的毛发，棕色的，乖巧温驯，不知道魂体是什么样子呢。“珉奎呀，我打算等一个好时机好好和你解释的，别生气了，好不好。”

金珉奎扁着嘴用力揉捏徐明浩的那只手，筋骨分明的，被用力挤压生出明显的青筋，结实的骨头在手心硌着。徐明浩被捏疼了也不恼，另一只手自那人发梢顺到耳朵上揉揉，在滑至那人的下巴，指腹蹭着那人下巴上的软肉，不出所料看着那人痒得扬了头往后躲。

“珉奎，别生气。”徐明浩顺势压了上去，将人禁锢在下方，刚染的银发有些长了，垂着头蹭在那人脸上。奶音不自主地暗哑下来，金珉奎是洗完澡上来的，穿着和自己一起买的棉质睡衣，没了杂七杂八的香水味此刻他嗅出他原本的气味来，从自己屋子内的香薰跳脱出来带着玫瑰的隐秘勾人的香气。

爆发的费洛蒙勾得金珉奎有些浑身燥热不太自在，徐明浩的气势明显强过他，又是自己同类，是什么，什么犬呢，金珉奎的眼皮上被扫上灰色的发，痒得他眯起眼睛。“我以为作为你最好的朋友你应该第一时间告诉我的”

尾音里有婉转未尽的委屈，徐明浩轻轻笑了，腾出手将散下的刘海往脑后撸了一把，被漂得有的干燥的发丝莫名有些像狗毛，或者是自己身上的狼毛。纤长的指头伸进那人微张的口中触碰到熟悉的虎牙，钝痛自指尖袭来，金珉奎恨恨地咬上那人的指头，眼里含着复杂的光。

徐明浩也不恼，俯身去亲那人因为愤怒委屈炸出来的犬耳，毛茸茸的耷拉着，果然是马尔济斯犬呐，嘴角含了一丝舒畅的笑意。“我都道歉啦，你还要我怎么补偿呢金珉奎。”

带着诱惑意味的奶音，被浓烈的费洛蒙包裹的金珉奎有些头晕脑胀，天性如此，他对上徐明浩显出的竖瞳，耳朵被揉捏地舒服，不自觉得尾巴翘起，下一秒就被摸上敏感的尾巴根，欲望有了抬头的征兆。“别，别乱摸我尾巴，不知道不能随便乱摸嘛！”

凶巴巴的，却又带了撒娇的意味，徐明浩哪肯松手，笑嘻嘻地去亲他，毫不扭捏，大胆的要死。金珉奎被细碎的吻亲得发懵，怔愣地瞧他。“徐明浩，你干嘛呢。”

连名带姓唤他，徐明浩停下动作，眨眨眼睛，恢复了正常的模样，就是脸通红的，下腹部涨得委屈。“金珉奎...”

金珉奎停下制止徐明浩的手，他见不得这人的委屈样子，更何况，这个吻他期待已久。不是没有过的，在他莽撞不懂事时，大咧咧的玩闹让两个少年在黑夜里不经意间吻上，一触即分，此后两人又都闭口不提，再有哥哥来问，还是最好的亲故罢了。

那现在这个吻呢，金珉奎闭上眼睛，那人小心翼翼地舔舐完自己的唇，灵巧的舌头钻入口中，去触碰那颗尖锐的虎牙，两人的唇舌纠缠到一起，将彼此间的空气消耗干净。尾巴根又被纤长的手撸得打颤，顺势滑进掩在下面的穴内，隐秘的，未开拓的，被他侵入，被他占领。原先紧闭的小口因为那人的气息早已开始分泌肠液，兴奋地被引领吞吐那根骨节分明的手指。

“明浩...”金珉奎咬上那人圆润的下唇，虎牙咬出深刻的痕迹，仿佛将人拆入腹中的是自己般。他是个马尔济斯轻种，如果没有徐明浩，如果不是自己这张皮囊和身躯，自己不过是金字塔的低等，只比普通猿人高一等的人。

现在这个人，他觉醒了，他是自己的同类，比自己高等的同类。灰色的发间显出两只尖尖的灰色耳朵，有些不易察觉，金珉奎眯着眼睛摸上那两只颤巍巍的耳朵，两人难舍难分的一吻结束，徐明浩咧开嘴笑得开朗，眼中的危险气息倒是更甚，像捕猎的狼。

“你也是，犬神人？”虽是问句，金珉奎是肯定的。“重种吗？狼？还是和崔韩率那小子一样是狼狗？”

“灰狼。”徐明浩正专心于那人的睡衣扣子，壮硕的胸肌，块块分明的胸肌，过于诱人，怎么会是只马尔济斯呢，徐明浩想着圆润的齿也露在空气出显出半分笑意，却是在咬上那人胸前已然有些挺立的茱萸时带了凶狠，唇齿轮流上阵，圆钝的牙磨在那人皮肤上，按出圆钝的痕迹，带了些粗砺的舌苔舔过挺立的乳尖，身下的人震颤着，不知道是因为身后陆续插进的手指按到前列腺的所在，还是因为胸前的刺激，他歪头看见徐明浩单手撑在床上，细瘦的胳膊因为用力显出膨胀的肌肉，一根青筋在上臂上爆出。

“差不多了，进来吧。”金珉奎颤声忍着那人扭曲着手指直往前列腺处按的刺激，不耐地晃着尾巴，尾巴不长不短勾上那人的胳膊，“明浩...”

“可以吗”那人眼里是澄澈的，像刚刚探索了新世界的孩子，手从身后抽出，晶亮的泛着淫靡的光，顺势就撸上金珉奎已经挺翘的性器。

是这样的徐明浩，嘴上最是直接爽气，却说不出太多柔软甜蜜的情话，他都不曾说过是否喜欢，只是因为同类的本能吗，金珉奎却乖巧跪起来，将隐秘袒露于那人面前，可是他甘愿的。被贯穿的时候金珉奎说不清的痛苦与充实，似乎是本能，是这样的，轻种是这样本能的迎接重种的入侵。

原本可以轻易被他圈在怀里的人，此刻进入了他的体内，正从背后搂着他，在他体内进出。金珉奎仰着头说不清是痛苦还是快意的喘息，耻骨撞上臀肉发出脆响，或许隔壁的哥哥也能听见吗，自己被吃了的声音。狼和犬是这样，人鱼和豹猫呢，猫和猫呢，还是狼狗和普通人，应该没什么区别吧。

徐明浩低头看那人的窄腰和因为快意塌陷的脊背，深深地沟壑，沁出的汗珠，头上的白色耳朵耷拉着，尾巴被自己攥在手里，卷曲的，绕在手心。他想看看他的神情，他想抱抱他，徐明浩停下动作，空虚随之而来，金珉奎不解的回头。

“珉奎。”徐明浩将那人拉近，看着那因为情动发红的皮肤，眼角眉梢上挑的，带了未尽兴的情欲，那人自觉扶着自己的性器坐下，动了腰吞吐。徐明浩倾身圈住那人的腰，脸埋进那人带了汗水的胸膛，是因为自己不懂收敛的费洛蒙，还是因为别的呢，徐明浩的额头被沾湿，他咬上那人的胸膛，凶狠的，带了撕咬。

金珉奎吃痛，后穴收缩，徐明浩被夹得狠了，掐住那人的腰用力向上顶弄动作，灰发也被汗水沾湿，纠结成几缕，喉结凸出耸动，喘着粗气，纤薄的身体却不服输地用力。“喜欢我吗”

这是金珉奎第一次从徐明浩的口中听到喜欢两个字，直白的，不加任何掩饰和文字修饰，他对上那人还是黑色的瞳孔，他是清醒的。金珉奎咬着唇，虎牙硌得自己的下唇有些疼。“为什么他们都知道我不知道”

徐明浩眯眯眼睛，将人狠狠拽下，性器顶进最深处，金珉奎咬着牙露出哼声，“净汉哥闻着味过来的，就他压得住我,所以关了我几天。Joshua你知道的，净汉哥知道就是他知道。”

反攻什么的徐明浩最会了，他不怀好意地掐上那人尾巴根摩挲，“那现在你来告诉我，为什么和joshua说不和我说？”

尾巴根和后穴都被磨得难耐，金珉奎气息不稳“只是问问他斑类和猿人在一起要不要告诉你我身份，虽然你看不出来，谁知道...”

“谁知道我返祖了，还是重种？Joshua哥却没告诉你。”徐明浩咧开嘴笑得开心，脸颊的小括弧最是纯真。

“嗯。”含混的闷声一答

“不好吗？”又是用力向上一顶。

“不好。”愤懑不平的。

“我觉得挺好。”圆润的牙因为魂现显出半分尖锐，滚动的喉结和起伏的胸膛显出结实的力量。“狼和犬天生一对。”

“那是本性使然。”尖锐的虎牙不甘落后垂了头咬上那人的肩膀，弓起的背显出些隐约的狼貌来，尾巴不自觉地圈紧那人纤细的手腕。

“可我对你，是这里。”徐明浩抓着那人撑在自己腹部的手向上，移到左胸口，金珉奎的掌中有狂乱的心跳，连带着自己的脉搏也疯狂乱了。

他的虎牙咬上弓起的窄瘦脊背，白色的毛绒尾巴被灰色狼尾圈得结实，狼和犬的本能叫他们撕咬交缠，灵魂的共鸣震颤让两人深埋爱意。

“徐明浩，如果不是今天你要等到什么时候？”

“明天咯，总不是现在这样。“徐明浩喘着粗气揉上那人的臀肉，“我腰都累了，你自己动会，乖。”

海浪汹涌涨潮前两人紧紧相拥，胸腔和骨头都在感受着两人的颤抖，爱不是拥有，就是被吞没。


End file.
